


Lipstick and Lullabies

by MillieMay



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots based around Agent Carter herself. Warning: I an multishipping trash and I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapid Breaths and  Halting heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! Wow a lot has happened since my last update. I began and caught up with Agent Carter (Boy I sure am multishipping trash), I got recast into a bigger role for my school play (The reason why I haven't been able to write), I got assigned 6 different projects, and I have developed multiple ideas for fanfics! So tomorrow I will try to pump out a heap load of fanfics. I was supposed to do that tonight but tonight I didn't get home til 11 so I'm pooped. So enjoy this little ficlet of my idea of Daniel's point of view at the end of The Atomic Job

Daniel’s breath sucks from his body as he watches Peggy plummet from the sky. The sound of her body hitting the dead weight of whatever was beneath her resounds through the room with a sickening thud. She hadn’t fallen far but it only took the wrong angle for something to go horribly wrong. Boxes hide her from his eyesight forcing him to rush towards her in a panic.

“Peggy!” He moves as quick as he can with his crutch a dull ache already settling on the stump. The pain quickly becomes the last thought on his mind when his eyes settle upon his partner. “Peggy!” Pieces of rebar surround her except for one pierced through her side. His heart leaps to his throat as he drops to his knees. “Oh god…” Her blood is already beginning to pool through the fabric covering the metal stuck within her. His heart breaks as her quick breathing settles into soft whimpers of pain. “Peggy stay calm.” He bids quietly his hands clutching at the wound trying to halt the bleeding. “Stay calm…” He whispers more to himself than to her. “Just stay calm…”

She only answers with a slight nod and a grunt of pain. His hand shakes as he reaches for his walkie talkie stuck in his pants loop. 

“Jarvis?” He calls, his voice tremoring as his free hand covers hers trying to soothe her.

“Is there something wrong sir?” The voice answers.

“Peggy’s hurt.” The line goes dead on the other side. It does not take long before he hears the echo of heavy shoes behind him.

“Oh god.” The butler freezes at the entrance, eyes wide in horror as he eyes her.

“We need to get her up. Quickly.” He states. Within a blink Jarvis is by his side, arms tucked beneath Peggy’s body. “I’m sorry Peg.” He whispers before lifting her. The agonized scream is more painful than all of the whimpers combined. Maybe because he knows it’s his fault. It’s his fault she’s hurt. He shouldn’t have let her go alone. She trembles in their arms as they settle her back down. Her head lulls as the two of them support her on both sides. “Come on Peg. I need you to stay awake.” He pleads as they practically drag her away.

Rose sits at the wheel, her eyes flashing back to Peggy as they climb inside.

“Quicky. To the nearest hospital.” Jarvis states.

“No!” Peggy jerks in his arms before letting out a long groan of pain. Blood pools into his fingers, beginning to soak through the fabric he has pressed against the wound. 

“Sh.” He clutches her tightly as her head hits his shoulder. “No hospitals.”

“Where shall we go then?” Rose asks glancing in the back seat mirror every few seconds.

“Just drive. I’ll give you directions.” Daniel’s heart stops when he feels Peggy relax against him, her skin becoming more pale than it already was. Despite her time in California it did not change her fair skin. Even her lips, once painted a daring red, were beginning to fade into a dusty pink shade. “No, no.” His fingers grip her shoulders lightly shaking her. “Peggy I need you to stay awake.”

“No hospitals…” She breathes tiredly against the fabric of his shirt. 

“I promise but you need to stay awake for me. Come on. Tell me about Steve.” His heart breaks for the request. She hardly ever talked about him. In fact, she had given one interview about him then tried to avoid the topic all together. He spent so long trying to get her to open to him. The only thing that stood in his way was a dead man. Sweat begins beading her forehead causing him to bite his lip in worry. “Turn right!”

“He was a good man.” She begins she shivers as she settles against him. Soon her entire body is wracked with uncontrollable tremoring. “He was always so kind.” A smile pulls at her lips. “He was a good soldier. He always listened and obeyed...”

“Good. Good. What about Jarvis? Tell me about Jarvis.” He demands as her head begins to tilt once again.

“He’s a marvelous man. Incredibly loyal and brave.” A laugh bubbles against her lips before separating into a groan. “Even if he can’t handle simple wildlife.” He sees the man smiling sadly out of the corner of his eyes. He swallows heavily trying not to think of the possibility that may be the last laugh that leaves her lips.

“Left!” And Rose?”

“She’s an outstanding fighter. I trust her. I trust her… I trust you.” She drags on. 

“Come on Peggy we’re almost there. I need you to stay awake.” Sweat drips down her face as she pants against the pain. She forces herself to sit up straight, eyes focused forwards. She’s so strong, he muses.

“Chief where are we headed exactly?” Rose questions.

“It’ll be on your right.” He states eyes peering through the darkness to attempt to see the houses. “Stop!” With the assistance of Jarvis he drags Peggy out of the car and limps towards the door. He knocks roughly begging her to answer. The door swings open as his frantic eyes meet the one’s of his exhausted fiancee. 

“What happened?” Violet cries as they usher her inside.

“She fell.” He explains shortly. It isn’t exactly a lie though it still feels foreign on his tongue.

“Over there!” Jarvis points slightly to the couch over Peggy’s whimpers of pain.

“She needs to go to the hospital!” Violet reasons chasing after them.

“No! No hospitals!” Peggy snaps before groaning loudly.

“It’s okay Peg. No hospitals. I promise.” Except he couldn’t. If Violet couldn’t save her then he’d have no choice. He can’t lose her he simply can’t.

“A hospital would be extremely unsafe.” His heart lurches as Peggy sobs as Jarvis lowers her onto the couch carefully. “There are very powerful people after her.” The butler emphasizes.

“Peggy stay calm.” His fingers grip her arm. He has to know she’s still there. He has to be sure she hasn’t disappeared. She’s not dead yet. She can still be saved. His eyes train on her pained face wishing he could relieve her pain. She hisses through her teeth trying to calm her breathing. It should have been him. She shouldn’t be dying right now. She’s dying… All he can do is watch in horror as she nearly cries her way through this. It’s so wrong because this isn’t Peggy. She isn’t weak or fragile yet she is dying. But the most shocking thing is, she is terrified. So is he..

“Daniel…” He hears a voice calling for him but he cannot pull his eyes away. “Daniel! I need linens. Go to the cupboard and grab the old sheets.” Violet’s commanding tone snaps him out of his thoughts. No. He can still do this. He can still help her.

“Right… Sorry.” He pushes himself up before hobbling off to the other room. He scrummages through the cupboard searching all he can. Suddenly a scream rips throughout the house shattering his heart.

It takes all of his willpower not to scream with her.


	2. An Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this headcannon popped into my head and I can't even explain the rest of the story cause my sister is a bitch and is stealing the laptop

Peggy’s fingers trace over the smooth metal in her hand. It had been nearly a month since the S.S.R. had fallen. Hydra had risen once again and swiped out a good number of their agents. Except, this time there was no Captain America to help them. There was no red, white and blue shield to inspire the world to persevere. There was no picture boys covering the newspapers, there was no action figures, no radio shows, no publicity at all. This battle was secret along with those buried with the battle. A spaniard revived Hydra and rose an army. Long battles filled the Cold War. Civilians were too distracted by fear to notice the war beneath. They’ll never know the casualties. Tears well in her eyes at the thought of the fallen. Rose had stayed behind after they had been trapped, suddenly bombarded with enemies. She took them out herself with a grenade. Dottie also went out in a glorious blaze of rage. She dropped straight into an establishment and took down 42 soldiers with her before she crumpled, body ripped and torn with bullets. Jack jumped into a blaze of fire to rescue some civilians trapped inside. He had made it a day in a medical center under the watch of Violet before he had passed away before her own eyes. None died as cowards. 

Her eyes drift down to the pin clasped in her hand. The metal bird feels as if it’s burning a hole in her hand. So many deaths, so much pain. Now something was finally rising from it. She shuts her eyes remembering how Jack thrust the pin into her hand in the medical center. 

“It’s gotta be you.” He had whispered through the pain. His fingers had shut her own into a tight fist, coating her hand in his blood. “Don’t mess this up Agent Carter.”

“They’re all getting angsty out there.” A voice at the door pulls her from her thoughts. She spins around finding Angie standing at the door with a small smile on her lips. “Looking at that old rusty thing again English?” The brunette quickly approaches her throwing an arm over her own shoulders. “I’m sorry about Jack.”

“He was an asshole but he was a good agent.” She whispers. Angie squeezes her shoulders comfortingly. Over the past month the woman had become almost like her confidant. She would announce her worries to the woman and Angie would just listen. Of course she never went into detail for Angie’s safety but it still felt rather comforting to talk about it. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“He could’ve chosen someone else. Daniel would be much better than I.”

“Shut your mouth!” Angie gasps forcing her to face the bathroom mirror. “Look there. You know what I see?” Peggy only provides silence as an answer. “I see a woman who’s been shot, stabbed, cursed, beat…”

“Are you almost done?”

“My point is Peg, you’ve been through hell and back and did it nearly on your own. You’ve caught killers, maniacs, and hell you even fought alongside Captain freaking America! There’s not a single person more deserving of this than you. Want to know why?” She catches her friend’s smile in the mirror. “Because you fought for it.”

The smile spreads to her own lips as she squeezes the hand on her shoulder. “Thank you Angie.”

“Anytime English. Besides, Stark promised me a role in his new movie.”

“Did he now?” Her eyebrows shoot up at the sudden statement. A such of pride rushes through her as she turns to face Angie.

“He did indeed. I do believe he said something about a movie commemorating the memory of a certain Captain America. He said if I could handle it I could play the female lead, Betty Carver.”

The smile fades quickly from her lips, a look of annoyance replacing it. “So he’s remaking those hideous radio shows.”

“Kind of. But with a twist.”

“What ever could you mean by that?” She asks wishing she would simply get to the point.

“Well he told me the character description. Betty Carver is a badass woman who doesn’t need the assistance of a man to get the job done.” The smile returns to Peggy’s lips almost immediately. “I’ll be so proud to play the new head of the S.S.R.”

“Actually no you won’t.”

“What?” She watches as Angie’s face falls. Her shoulder sag under her grip.

“You’ll be playing the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Confusion stitches its way across her friend’s face. “The S.S.R. fell. I thought it would be good for a new start. We’ll be S.H.I.E.L.D. In honor of Steve.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D… Peggy Carter. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I like it!” Angie exclaims turning her to the door.

“So do I.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peggy approaches the stage letting out a deep breath. Her nail taps against the mic as she clears her throat.

“Welcome and thank you for coming here. I know the past few months have been especially hard. So many deaths have befallen us. We lost so many that we hold so dear to us. Enemies turned friends, secretaries turned soldiers, agents turned chiefs…” She closes her eyes trying to will the tears building behind her eyes away. “Today we shall honor those people and build what was once lost.” Her eyes train across the crowd and she spies Angie sitting in the middle giving her a thumbs up.

“Today we bid goodbye to the S.S.R. What rises in it’s place is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Everyone here will become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to honor those who passed. Each of you will carry on their memory.” Her eyes fall to the leather pockets sitting by her side. Her fingers reach for the one residing in her own pocket. “But it is my honor to announce the first.”

Her eyes comb the crowd once again. Familiar faces arise before her eyes. Jason, Daniel, Angie, Howard… 

“This person has been by my side ever since the war. He saved my life on countless occasions and never doubted me for a second. He has fought many enemies, stolen secret information, and even disarmed an atomic bomb or two. He always believed in me even if I did not. It is my absolute honor to announce the first agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Edwin Jarvis will you please join me up here.”

Her eyes finally land on the man standing in the back of the room donned in a pressed suit. His mouth hangs open in wonder as he approaches the stage. Tears spill down her cheeks as she extends her hand to him like she had done many times before. His own grass green eyes building with their own tears. 

“I certainly can’t accept this Ms. Carter. Surely there is another more deserving.” He looks down at the metal badge she had slipped into his hand.

“Nonsense. You have stood by me this entire journey. No matter how rough things got. You will accept that.” Her eyebrow raises with a smirk. “Director’s orders.”

“Yes ma’am.” He nods as tears slide slowly down his cheeks. 

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jarvis.”

“Thank you very much Director Carter.”


End file.
